It Started with Hello
by Sebastian Max
Summary: It began in the park, with a simple game of "House."
1. The Park

Annabeth stood, clutching her father's hand. Across the park, a dark headed boy sat on a bench. He was watching her. The man beside him was snoring and the boy looked as if he was just itching to get away. His green eyes peeked out from underneath the edges of his raven hair. Her grip tightened on her father's hand.

"Daddy," she whined, "That boy is looking at me."

"Why don't you go and play with him, dear?" he told her, more than asked.

"I don't wanna," she whined, again.

"Go and play," he told her, releasing her hand. Her hand dropped to her side, and she slowly sulked over to the boy.

"Wanna go and play with me?" she asked him, staring into his eyes. Her steely glare made him shiver. "My dad made me ask. I don't really wanna play, but Dad says it helps my creativity. Do you wanna?" The boy stared at her a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"But I can't. My step-dad won't let me. He fell asleep when he was s'posed to be watching me," the boy glanced at the man next to him, "He's not very nice." Annabeth climbed onto the bench next to the boy.

"My step-mom isn't very nice, either. She doesn't like me. Which is okay, 'cause I don't like her," she looked at the boy. "Where's your mom? My dad's just over there," she pointed at her dad across the park, chattering away on his cell. "My step-mom didn't want me in the house anymore, so Dad took me to the park. I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home," she whined.

"We can play house," the boy suggested, "Just over there, that playset can be our house." Annabeth nodded and climbed down from the bench. The boy glanced at his step-dad, then quickly followed her.

They played for hours, Annabeth playing the mom and the boy playing the dad. The played with their imaginary children, and tucked them into their imaginary beds. They had so much fun that they didn't notice the time flying.

"Perseus!" a voice called. The boy was yanked away from Annabeth, dragged by the arm. The man who had been sleeping was now pulling the boy away by the arm. "Shame on you, boy! I told you to stay put, and here I find you, playing with a stranger!" the man's voice was gradually rising, and with each new word, the boy cringed again. Annabeth watched the boy being dragged away.


	2. On the Bus

She wandered back over to her dad, who was now reading a newspaper. "Daddy, I wanna go home now," she told him. He nodded and stood, reaching for her hand. She grabbed it and they walked back to the bus stop.

The rest of that day, Annabeth couldn't get the boy out of her head. She pictured him doing all the things she did, alongside her. She never forgot that little boy, and as she got older, and moved to California, she wondered how the boy would feel if they had stayed in touch. She imagined him hugging her tight, and crying silent tears as she waved goodbye. She cried when they finally left, and on their last day in New York, she found herself wandering past the park, her hand in her dad's. She smiled as she remembered the boy playing a dad beside her. She knew it was silly, but she wished she could see the boy again, just one last time. She passed the playground staying in her nostalgic state.

On the bus ride home, she got her wish. The boy sat in the seat across the aisle from her, clutching a woman's hand. She watched him, and he noticed. He looked up, staring into her eyes, much like he had done that first day. She gave a little wave, and he waved back. She couldn't tell if he recognized her or not. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She slipped out of her seat and sat down next to him. He looked down at her, he was a few inches taller than her.

"I know you," she told him. His eyes widened. "We met in the park, a couple years ago. We played house. Never mind," she got up to walk back over to her seat, but the boy reached for her arm. She turned.

"I remember. You were the Mom, and I was the Dad. My step-dad dragged me away from you. I didn't even get to say goodbye," he said, still holding her arm. She nodded. He let go of her arm, "I remember. Because for an hour, I forgot about my horrible life. Thank you." He turned away, and she walked back to her seat, tears stinging her eyes.

"Who was your friend?" the woman asked. The boy looked over, his eyes sparkling.

"Just a girl, who changed my life," he told the woman.


	3. Destiny?

That was the last time she saw the boy, and over the years, she slowly forgot about him. Sometimes, she would remember something related to him and smile. She would occasionally lose herself in a nostalgic moment, remembering the moment in the bus or their first meeting. She forgot the boy, but she remembered the joy he had given her.

Several years passed, and she found herself back in New York. She was thrilled, but could not remember why. She realized that she was forgetting something about her hometown. She roamed the streets, trying to remember. She passed the park, and found herself smiling.

More years passed and she spent all her time studying. _No time for childhood fantasies_, she told herself. She began studying to become an architect. Then one day, out of the blue, the boy came back. He showed up one night, sobbing, and collapsed on the porch of her home. She bent over him. _What are the odds_, she thought.

"He's the one. He must be," she said, the amazement echoing in her voice. She reached out, and touched his face, testing to see if he was actually here.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside," the man beside her told her, before galloping away through the camp. She lifted him up by his arms and pulled him over the threshold. She laid him on the couch, and watched him sleep.

"Argus!" she called. Argus rushed into the room. "Help me carry him into the infirmary. Please," she lifted him by his arms again, and Argus grabbed his legs.


	4. Home

Over the next day, Annabeth was charged with feeding the boy. She mostly sat there, spoon-feeding him, and contemplating destiny. She knew he was the boy she had met in the park. The one who claimed she had changed his life. His eyes fluttered open.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" she demanded. The boy opened his mouth, but only managed a croak. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" her voice rose. There was a knock at the door, and she rushed to fill his mouth with ambrosia.

Argus entered the room, gesturing outside. She stood, glancing at the back at the boy before leaving the room. He was already passed out again. She left out and slowly closed the door behind her, careful not to be too loud.

Chiron, the man who had become her second father, stood by the fireplace. "Annabeth," he began, "You must not pressure the boy. Leave him be. Don't bring it up again." He spoke firmly, and she hung her head. He dismissed her, and she strode out the door.

She sat on the porch steps, thinking. _What if they had met for a reason? Was it destiny? Was he here for a reason? Was he the "Chosen One?" Or was he really just a regular demigod?_ All these things ran through her head as she sat on the porch. She watched the campers bustle about in the valley. A man came running up to her and her heart quickened. It was the man who had rescued her when she was younger. He had become her hero. Her lips parted.

"Luke," she called. He waved and skidded to a stop at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, sliding onto the step next to her. Her heart rate accelerated again. She hugged herself.

"What's up?" she asked him. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she shivered. Her gaze shifted to focus on his face. He smiled at her.

"Did you see the boy? Does he seem special in any way?" Luke spouted off questions, staring into her eyes. She could barely focus. He continued to question her, but his voice faded into background noise. She thought about the time when they had first met. "Annabeth!" Luke called, shattering her thoughts.

"No," she said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Luke asked, confusion written on his face.

"No, I didn't see him. Chiron sent me out before I could go in the infirmary. I couldn't see him," she said again. She looked away from him, back out over the camp. Campers still scurried back and forth, totally oblivious to the special boy hidden in the infirmary. Luke cleared his throat.

"Do you know his name?" he asked. She shook her head. She felt his gaze shift away from her face. They watched the bustle of the camp together. The conch horn echoed through the valley. They both stood, and Annabeth glanced at the entrance to the Big House before scampering down the stairs. They rushed to the dining pavilion, anxious to forget the subject at hand.


End file.
